1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a dispensing device and, more specifically, to a dispensing device for sanitary napkins.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous sanitary napkin holding and dispensing devices having selective storing and dispensing means. While these sanitary napkin holding and dispensing devices may be suitable for the purpose for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
It is thus desirable to provide a sanitary napkin dispensing device that may house a stack of various sized sanitary napkins. It is further desirable to provide a sanitary napkin dispensing device that may be selectively mounted to a wall or surface of choice. It is furthermore desirable to provide a sanitary napkin dispensing device that may be composed from a lightweight yet sturdy material.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a sanitary napkin dispensing device that may house a number of variously sized sanitary napkins.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sanitary napkin dispensing device that may be selectively mounted to a convenient location of
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a sanitary napkins dispensing device that is inexpensive.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a sanitary napkin dispensing device that may be selectively refilled.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a sanitary napkins dispensing device that may have it own waste containment element.
The sanitary napkins dispensing device includes a main housing, a refill lid, a refill lid latch, a spring element, a spring compression plate, a plastic bag hook and a sanitary napkin protective door.
The main housing is a modified-boxed shaped structure having a selectively opened end furnished therein. Also the main housing""s selectively opened end provides the means for the selective refilling of the sanitary napkin dispensing device via the refill lid. The main housing provides the housing means for all of the intricate components that comprise the sanitary napkin dispensing device.
The main housing is furnished with a rectangular shaped aperture located at the base of its front most end. The main housing""s selectively shaped aperture provides the dispensing means of the sanitary napkins dispensing device by allowing for a sanitary napkin to be selectively removed from the main housing.
The main housing element is further furnished with wall mounting brackets located at the top most ends of the sides of the sanitary napkin dispensing device. The refill lid is a rectangular shape structure that may be selectively attached to the main housing via a hinged element. The refill lid provides the user of the invention with the means to selectively refill the contents stored therein. The refill lid is furnished with a refill lid latch. The refill lid latch provides the retaining means for the sanitary napkins held within the main housing at time of use.
Also, the refill lid latch may resemble that of any conventional latching device found in industry and that is best fitted to perform the function. The refill lid latch works in conjunction with a refill latch mating element found on the main housing.
The refill lid is also coupled to a spring element. The spring element resembles that of a conventional manufacture spring element. Also, the spring element is coupled to the refill lid at one of its distal ends, while coupled to a rectangular-shaped compression plate attached at its other distal end. The spring element provides the sanitary napkin dispensing device with the linear force needed to compress a stack of sanitary napkins within the confines of the main housing.
The plastic bag hooks are cylindrical J-shaped hooked structures. The plastic bag hooks are located one at each of the side most ends of the bottom end of the main housing. The plastic bag hooks provides the means for the user to selectively engage and retain a plastic bag on the sanitary napkin dispensing device for the collection of sanitary napkins waste material.
The sanitary napkin protective door is a rectangular shaped structure. The sanitary napkin protective door is designed to fit into and work in conjunction with the rectangular shaped aperture of the main housing. The sanitary napkin protective door provides the user of the invention with access and protective means for the next sanitary napkin in the main housing as it is dispensed for use.
Also, the sanitary napkin protective door is coupled to a spring-loaded hinge device in order to be automatically returned to the closed position to produce its protective qualities.
An individual having a sanitary napkin dispensing device selectively attached to a wall or other convenient location may access and remove a sanitary napkin for use. The individual upon using the sanitary napkin may then discard the wrapping and waste material into the plastic bag that is selectively attached to the plastic bag hooks. The individual may repeat this process as it seems fit or until it is such time to refill the contents within the sanitary napkin dispensing device.
The present invention includes a sanitary napkin dispenser, comprising: a housing, the housing having a front side, bottom side, left side, right side, and a lid, the lid being movable from a closed to an open position such that sanitary napkins can be placed within the housing, the housing having a door proximate the housing bottom side, the door being movable between an open and closed position, the door being sized to allow passage of one of the sanitary napkins; a spring, the spring being attached to the lid, the spring being disposed within the housing when the lid is closed; and a compression plate, the compression plate being attached to the spring and positioned such that the spring is compressed when sanitary napkins are in the housing.
The present invention includes a sanitary napkin dispenser, comprising housing means for storing sanitary napkins; means for placing the sanitary napkins within the housing means; means for biasing a horizontally oriented plate against the stored sanitary napkins; and means for accessing the sanitary napkins and removing such sanitary napkin from the housing means. The present invention also comprises means for hanging objects from the housing.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a sanitary napkins dispensing device that is convenient to the user, inconspicuous rounding environment, affordable, and that works in conjunction with already manufactured sanitary napkins.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawing, which forms a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawing, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.